eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic in the [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]] is a somewhat nebulously defined ability that allows people to manipulate reality and use skills in a manner that generally would not be possible according to normal physical laws. Only those who have a fatal illness are able to use magic, though not everyone that is fatally ill possesses the skill. People who use magic emit a glow when casting a spell. Polka, a playable character in the game, is able to use magic for healing. She has been shunned by others, who believe her illness to be contagious, but finds support in the other playable characters who join in her journey, as well as the unconditional love of her mother, Solfege. Frédéric François Chopin states that he is able to use any and all kinds of magic, though when he is unable to read Polka's thoughts, she incorrectly concludes that he cannot use magic. Mineral powder, a drug developed from minerals mined at Mt. Rock, supposedly acts as a cure-all for all illnesses, but secretly grants magic powers to the user if used over a long period of time, while also inflicting the fatal illness. As mineral powder is widely distributed tax-free in the region of Forte, and is also addictive, nearly all who begin taking it eventually develop magical abilities and then succumb to the illness, becoming Maledictors. This is part of a scheme by Count Waltz to create an unstoppable army, though the fast rate at which magic users die has led him to seek the means to create a more potent form of the mineral powder. The mineral stones used to make the powder contain trace amounts of a substance called magitone, which is a power source for using magic. Humans, however, can't handle the pressure of large amounts of magitone, hence the reason why those who consume the mineral powder eventually go insane. There is a Magic Researcher in Baroque Castle who has long been studying magic, though he hasn't made much progress due to a lack of test subjects and available data. Despite this, he has been able to draw certain conclusions, such as that only a certain illness or set of illnesses will lead to development of magic powers, and that magical ability may be much more common than believed, since nobody wants to admit that they have a fatal illness that people believe to be contagious. Behind the scenes *It is repeatedly stated within the game that magic can only be used by those who have a fatal illness and that Polka and Frederic are the only characters who can use magic. All playable characters, however, have a magic statistic (called Trusty in the Japanese version, after the original game name Trusty Bell). One would surmise this statistic is responsible for the special attack power of the fighter characters, but in actuality it does nothing for characters other than those with healing moves and special spell attacks that use emblems beneath the caster's feet (such as Frederic's Crimson Blaze and Polka's Zodiac). Throughout most of the game, Frederic and Polka carry the highest magic stats, though Frederic's is eventually exceeded by both Claves and Serenade in the PlayStation 3 version. The parameter is also used by Viola, Claves and Serenade, as they have healing special moves. Beat's Vital Drain does heal him but its amount is determined by half the damage he causes to the targets, which is based on his attack power. *In the PlayStation 3 version of Eternal Sonata, Solfege specifically states that Polka's illness is a little different from that of other magic users, due to having an astra that shines brighter than that of anyone else in the world. Exactly how it is different, however, is never specified. *During the scene in which the party meets Salsa, she refers to Allegretto as a "magician", seemingly an offensive term in a world where only the terminally ill can use magic. This may likely be a simple case of poor translation. *If the player spoke with the Grandma lady in the Hotel Ensemble in Baroque City in Chapter 4 as Polka and is playing on Encore Mode, then she can later take part in a cutscene involving the man who earlier refused her offer to heal him with magic in Forte City in Chapter 6 or 7. This time, she will heal the man despite his feeble protests and he will reward the player with a Score Piece. Additionally, if the player visits the party in the Andantino pharmacy in Andante in Chapter 6, they will find that Etude was severely injured following a failed raid on Forte Castle. Allegretto offers to have Polka heal him with magic, but Jazz tells her not to, stating that Etude "needs to remember this pain." *If Polka is in the battle party for the final battle against Frederic, then she may be heard asking "Is that your magic?" at the start of battle. Category:Abilities